Kindred Spirits
by Sami-SDGForce
Summary: When Junko meets a Gentrall, a girl Wallop, he's found he's n love w/ 'er. But 'he's got a secr-t. 'Ll it put every-1 n danger? Or 'll 'dey help 'er when 'he needs it most? Does 'he feel 4 Junko 'da same way? Junko/OC. Radarr/OC. Aerrow/Piper.
1. Accidentally in Love

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks, characters, show, & all. They are own by whoever owns them. I do, however, own a couple of characters._**

* * *

"Kindred Spirits."**_  
Chap. 01. --  
**"Accidentally in Love."**

* * *

"Aww! Terra Agrabradin! Nothing on Atmos like it!" the tall, young, humanoid rhino with short, spikey, steel blue-colored hair & russetish-grey-colored eyes (Wallop) known as Junko said as he shiffed the air. 

"Yeah, if you like scorching-sunlight, drought-riden plains, & getting tons of sand down in your bloomers everytime you trip over youself; pretty much that!" the young, green-skinned, humanoid (Merb) known as Stork replied & groaned.

"I know! Isn't it great?! Even when you're inside, you just smell that warm, fresh air?!" Junko said as Stork slapped a hand to his face. "Why do I even bother?" he said to himself.

"Huh? Did you say something, Stork?!" the young wallop looked at him.

"Oh, nothing!"

"Hey! How's it going, Junko?!" A young, blond, teen (Finn) came walking out onto the bridge on their cargo-ship (_The Condor_), only to biten on the leg by a medium purple & lavender blue rabbit-weasel. "Radarr, what's your problem, dude?!"

"Maybe he's mad at ya, Finn?!" Junko assured him.

"Or maybe he just likes the taste of your pants?!" Stork chuckled as he managed a joke. "Not! Funny! Stork!" was Finn could say.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Terra Agrabradin marketplace...

* * *

"Morning, Cole!" A dark-mint green-colored skinned wallop with thick, curlly, brown-colored hair & amethyst-colored eyes waved to a grey-colored skinned wallop with long, wavy, dark-green-colored hair & jade-colored eyes. "Mornin', Kane! How goes things at that fruit stand of yours?" Cole replied. 

"Fairly good! How goes things at that clay pots & bowls stand of yours?" Kane asked. "O.K., I guess." Little did they know, a gentrall (girl wallop) & a rabbit-weasel was watching them.

"_Grrr!_" the pink & lavender rabbit-weasel growled in hunger. "Ssh, Twilight!" Her owner said, not only calming her, but thus also reveiling her name -- Twilight! "Now look, this is a first for us both. Not only being outside of the palace, but also being off of Terra Snowpathe, so I expect you to be on your best behavior, understand?!"

"_Uh-huh!_"

"That's my girl!" the she-wallop, who by the way, was named Trashla (it's a wallop's name that means _'pretty,'_ don't ask!), said as she adjusted her cloak & pick Twilight in order to give her a big, bone-crushing, hug. She then looked at her dizzy, little friend. "Sorry."

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the _Condor_...

* * *

"What's going on here?" A young, red-haired boy came in & asked. 

"Oh! hey there, Aerrow! Say, you wouldn't mind... TELLING YOUR FURBALL PET OF A CO-PILOT TO LET GO OF MY LEG?!!" Finn didn't mean to call Radarr _'a pet,'_ he know how much Radarr hated that, but he also didn't like having to pry Radarr (or any other animal, for that matter) off his leg.

"Radarr, please stop bitting Finn on the leg..." Aerrow said in a firm voice before someone stopped him.

"...You don't know where it's been?!" That someone was Piper! After all, she was the only dark, yet, warm-colored skinned and dark haired human girl on the _Condor._ Technically, she was the _only girl_ on the ship, but that would soon change, that doesn't really matter.

* * *

Meanwhile, later...

* * *

"I'm going out for a ride! I won't back for a while!" Junko hollered. Unknown to him, Radarr was tagging along. 

"Finn, do you think we should tell Aerrow that Radarr's going to be sending the afternoon with Junko?!"

"No, Stork! No!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the marketplace...

* * *

"Come on, Twilight! It's show time!" Trashla said as she walked on out into the sunlight. Twilight sat on her shoulder with a paw on the top of her owner's head. The gentrall then saw a little boy wallop just curled up in pain from hunger. Junko, who was watching from afar with Radarr (who he found struck in his ride), had no clue as to what he was feeling. 

"Why, hello there, little guy! Ya hungry?!" she bend down & asked him. The little boy nodded in reply. _"Arrrf! Caw! Caw!"_ Twilight yelped as she pointed at something. It was a fruit stand! "Good girl!" she went over to the stand, grabbed an apple, & give to the boy. She smiled as the boy gave her a hug & ran off yelling a 'thank you.' Little did she know, the fruit at the stand wasn't for free.

"Why you little thief!" the owner of the fruit stand (Cole) said as he grabbed her by the arm.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the _Condor_...

* * *

"RADARR!" Aerrow called out loud as he searched for his 'mission specialist.' "RADARR!" 

"Hey! Anyone seen Radarr?!"

"No! Sorry, Aerrow!" Piper said, trying to calm him.

"Nope! Sorry dude! Heh heh!" Finn giggled as he spoke.

Stork faked a smile until he screamed. "AAAAAAHHH!!! RADARR TAGGED ALONG WITH JUNKO, SO FINN & I TRIED NOT TO TELL YOU!!" were the words that came out of his mouth just before he passed out.

"Finn, do you have something..."

"...You'd like to share with us?!"

"MOMMY!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the marketpalace...

* * *

Trashla was in big trouble! "Think you can take my fruit without paying; well, you're mistaken, young gentrall!" 

"Please! If you just wait...I could go to the palace of King Fury, & get the money to pay!" she begged him.

"Ha! That's a laugh! What are you? The king's daughter's best friend's cousin!"

_'If only he knew...'_ she thought to herself.

"But I could trade you something for it?!"

"I don't need any hired help, & I only take cash!"

Just then, Junko grabbed Radarr, put him on his shoulder, & jumped down from the rooftop where his Skimmer was parked. "There you are!" he shouted.

He then ran on over to the fruit stand. "I've been looking all over for you!" he said to the girl. She had never seen him, but she thought he was handsome! He then gave her a 'please play along with things for a bit, O.K.?!' wink. Her sapphire eyes flared as she understood! "Thank you, 'o kind sir, thank you for finding her!"

"You know her?!"

"Sady, yes. She's my sister. She's a little, crazy."

"She said she knew King Fury?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the _Condor_...

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Finn. I don't know what came over me?!" 

"You're lucky I can't hurt you right now, Stork!" Finn said as he unknowingly reveil that he was tied by his ankle to the celling of the Condor.

* * *

&&&

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the marketpalace...

* * *

"She's thinks he's King Fury!" Junko said as he pointed to Radarr. He then cocked a sound at her for her to obey as she then got down on her knees, made a bow towards Radarr, & say: "Oh, hail King Fury! May you live a long and prosprest life!" Radarr petted her on the head in reply. 

"Come on, Sis! Time to see the doctor!" he said as he not-so-forcefully guide the gentrall down the street. "Oh, hello doctor!" she said to a Flamel (a cross between a house fly & a camel, it was part of 'her act'). "Not that doctor!" he assured her.

"Coming, _your highness?!_" he said as Radarr & Twilight followed from behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the _Condor_...

* * *

"So, Finn, where's Junko?" 

"If you tell him, we'll let you down! I mean, he's been gone a long time!"

"Fine, Piper. He went into town a while ago!" Aerrow & Piper then quickly untied Finn. Too bad, 'cause he landed hard, head-first, onto the floor. "Ouch!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far from the marketplace...

* * *

Junko was traveling across the rooftops of the town with the gentrall that he had just got out of trouble, helping her whenever he could. Radarr was racing with Twilight, both were having a blast. 

"So, is he yours?"

"Who? Radarr?! Nope! He's belongs to a friend. 'Guy's name's Aerrow"

"Radarr, nice name! My name's Trashla! & this is Twilight!" she as she petted Radarr on the head.

"Trashla! Wow! What a beautiful name?! & Twilight! That's too cute!" he said as he did the same thing to Twilight.

"Whoa! No one's ever like both our names! I came up Twilight's name myself!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

Meanwhile, later...

* * *

Junko & Trashla had send the whole afternoon riding, & when they finially arrive at Junko's summer home, the sun was setting. The place was pretty wrecked, but it was all right. Junko set Trashla on a spot near the wall. "Here! Let me show you something?!" he said as he drew away a old rag that served as a curtain. Trashla was amazed! "It's beautiful!" she told him as she stared out into the wonderful view of the setting sun. 

"So, I don't believe I got your name?!" Trashla asked as he handed her a snack (something that he was saving; don't ask!).

"It's Junko!" he replied to her as they watched the sunset. He couldn't explained it, he felt as if he liked her in a certain way. "So, uh, you're not, uh, from a-around, uh, here; are you?! Where, uh, are you, uh, from?"

"I'm from Terra Snowpathe! & I don't I ever thanked you for what you did back there, or the way you've been nice to me, Junko. Thank you! Junko, heh, that's a n-nice name?!" she replied & then blushed at him. He managed a 'thank you' towards her, blushed back, at her! Radarr & Twilight just stared, smiled, & then look at each other. The two wallops leaned in for a kiss.

"Hello there?! Is this a bad time?!" A black-haired man wearing a strange, armored, suit stopped them both from anything. It was the Dark Ace.

_

* * *

'Oh no!'_ Trashla grasped as she thought to herself. How did he find her? He wasn't suppose to find her! 

Junko looked at her. He saw the look of fear in her eyes. He then stood out on the edge of _the wall_ & look down behind to see his own Skimmer below. _'We'll have to jump!'_ he thought to himself.

Junko turned to Trashla, looked for the rabbit-weasels (but they weren't around, so he figured they must've got away & went to go get help), gave out his hand towards his gentrall ally.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her.

"Trashla!? Do you trust me?" Junko pleaded.

She nodded slowly. "Yes, I do--"

"Then jump!" Junko grabbed her hand and pulled her with him, jumping off the edge.

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!" Trashla screamed before she & Junko landed on the Skimmer.

"Hold on!" he said. Before Trashla could react, Junko pulled her up on the seat, put on his goggles, gave Trashla a spare set, and they started to ride away, with Trashla holding tightly onto Junko by the ribs. But they didn't get far. Tolons seem to be everywhere, blocking their path, until finally...

"Hey! Junko! Over here!" A voice called out to him. It was Aerrow! & he wasn't alone! The others were with him too!

"Junko?! Who are they?"

"Their my friends, & my squadron! Their here to help!"

Up ahead, Aerrow saw a cart & some boards slantly proped up on it. "Listen up, everyone! I got an idea! Follow my lead!"

He dashed towards the 'ramp' at full speed, then jumped off of it, & finially put it into 'flight mode.' The others did the same. The Dark Ace tried to follow; but the 'owner' of the cart took the boards, put them in the cart, & took the cart elsewhere; reveiling what was behind it -- a pig pen! He & the other tolons went & drove straight into the pig pen, you can only guess what happened next.

* * *

"How'd ya know I was trouble!?" Junko was quite confused! He had tons of questions, but right now, that was the only one he could ask. Trashla was hiding behind him. 

"Well, we did start to worry when you were gone for too long, but we didn't know you were in trouble until Radar showed up with his little friend & they both started to wreck the place. It took us quite a while to figure out why?!" Aerrow's green eyes kinda of slanted as he replied.

"Friend?! Twilight?!" Trashla popped her head from behind Junko' back. Everyone saw her! She try to go back into her 'hiding place,' but it was no use.

"Hey Junko, who's your friend?" Finn asked with a sly smile. _'I can't believe this, but it looks like Radarr's not the only one to himself a girlfriend?!'_ he thought to himself.

"It's O.K.! They won't hurt you!" Junko said as he assured her & then turned to introduce her. "This is Trashla, & I see you've already met Twilight!" he boldly said. "Trashla?! Twilight?! This is Aerrow!..." he then pointed to his leader. "... Piper!..." he then turned towards the navigation, tactics, & crystal specialist. "... Finn!..." he turned his view towards his blond hairred friend. "...& Stork's around here somewhere?!"

"Hey! You're a gentrall, aren't you!?" Finn asked.

* * *

"Yeah! So?!" 

"What's a gentrall!?"

"You've never heard of a gentrall?! Dude, check this, gentralls are girl wallops. They're not as strong as boy wallops. As a matter of fact, they're more gentle, sweet, & peace-loving. Their only known form of self-defense is this, like, sonic scream."

They both stared at him, astonished, & then let their jaws drop. "What!? I'm pals with a wallop! I got to know these things!"

Then they turned around around towards Trashla & gave the same look they gave Finn.

"YOU'RE A GIRL?!"

"Yup. What else would I be!?" she replied as she went over to Finn. "Now, if you'll excuse me?!" she punched him.

"Ouch! What'd ya do that for!?"

"Sorry. But I'm not one to take kindly that! I know, for a fact, gentralls are often seen as pushovers. I'm trying to overcome that! Doesn't mean I'm not nice, I just don't want others to see me as another, worthless, pushover, gentrall!"

_'She & I, we're the same?!'_

"I like this girl for you!" Piper whispered into Junko's ear.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

"THERE YOU ARE?!" Stork came out of nowhere, holding a frying pan in both hands. 

"Hey there, Stork?!"

"DIE, YOU UNRULELY FURBALL!! FOR YOU'LL PAY FOR MESSING WITH MY SHIP!!" Stork screamed as he came out of nowhere, wielding a frying pan that was aimed for...Twilight?!

"TWILIGHT?!" Trashla shoved Twilight out of the way & screamed, sending out a high pitch, yet, weak, sonic blast; knocking the pan out of Stork's hands.

"Ouch!" he said as he stepped back & jerked his hands in pain.

"Oh no?!" the pan whirled as it dropped on Trashla's head. she dizzlely wobbled all around the room before she fell over.

"Gotcha ya!" she looked up to see who had caught her. It was Junko! _'His eyes...'_ she thought. _'...They're so handsome, just like him!'_

_'Her eyes...'_ he too thought. _'...They're so beautiful, just like her!'_

"Stork?! How could you!? Twilight is Radarr's guest, & Trashla is Junko's guest!" Aerrow scrolded his carrier pilot. "How dare you just attack 'em like that!?"

"Sorry."

Aerrow & Stork would be at that for a while. Meanwhile, Junko & Trashla were in the middle of a moment. "You O.K.!?" he asked her.

"Yeah, Junko." she made a smile that seemed to possess him. He didn't even realize that he had picked her in his arms or that he was holding her bridal style. "Excuse me, uh, Junko, could you put me down? My legs are fine, it's my head that hurts?!"

* * *

"Oh! Uh, sorry." 

"That's O.K.?!"

"So, Trashla, where can we drop you off!?"

_'I'm on the run, there's nowhere they drop me off...'_ she thought to herself. _'...But, maybe, I could be on the run with them?!'_

"Actually Piper, maybe, I could-- nuh!"

"What is it!?"

"Well, I don't know if you guys would go for this, but I was just thinking, maybe, I could stay with you?!" Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"OF COURSE!!" Everyone shouted all at once.

"Really?!"

"Sure thing. Welcome to the Storm Hawks! We've got an extra room that we never use. You can have it, if you want?!" Junko offered.

"O.K.!"

_**

* * *

& that's Trashla & Twilight joined the Storm Hawks. Little did they know, there would be tons of adventures just waiting for all of them!

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Sami-SDGForce here!!! Gotcha ya with a cliffhanger!!!! Don't worry?! There'll be a new chapter soon! See ya later!!!

* * *


	2. Born to Fly!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks, characters, show, & all. They are own by whoever owns them. I do, however, own a couple of characters.

* * *

_**"Kindred Spirits."**_  
Chap. 02. --  
_**"Born to Fly."**_

* * *

Several days after Trashla & Twilight had joined the Storm Hawks, The two had already become valuable members of the team. Trashla was the team's 'assistant carrier pilot/assistant flight engineer,' while Twilight was the 'tracking specialist.' & every day, Trashla & Junko grew closer & closer. Junko wasn't sure, but he kept thinking that he was falling in love. 

"O.K. now, be sure to really grip the wrench?!" Junko said as he showed her how to turn a bolt.

"Like this?!" she replied as the bolt tightened.

"Yep! Good job!"

"Thanks! I'm fast learner!" she smiled. Althrough he barely knew her, he wanted the two of them to be together on a date. Unfortunately, she wasn't making it easy for him.

"Uh, Trashla?!"

"Yes, Junko?!"

"Can I, uh, make you something to eat?"

"Uh, sure!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the gally...

* * *

"_Can I make you something to eat?_ What's the matter with you, Junko?! It should be easy to ask her out?! Just walk on up to her & say it! But _no_?! You just had to choke, did ya?!" Junko beat him up while he prepared the meal he was making for Trashla. Unknown to him, Finn, & Stock were listening in on him (by accident, mind you, of course).

"She's quite a catch, isn't she, Junko?!"

"Oh! You bet, Finn?! She's so beautiful, & so smart, & so kind, but she's not a pushover, & so talented, & so brave, & so bold..." Junko stopped himself as he turned around to his two friends standing right behind him. "...Finn?! Stock?! How long have two been standing there!?"

"Long enough?! & can I say that I'm happy for you?!"

"Aw, love?! The timeless mystery that pleases those who seek it?!"

"Huh?" Both Finn & Junko were confused.

"What?!" Stock replied. "We Merbs are romantics by nature?!"

"O.K.?!" Junko said in confusion. "Look guys, thanks, but let's face it?! I don't a chance with her?!"

"That doesn't sound like the Junko I know?!"

* * *

"Yeah. You've got fight for this girl, that is, if you want her to return your feelings?!"

"You're right, Stork?! Just because I made a mistake, doesn't mean I should give up?!" Junko then gave them a big hug. "Thanks, guys?!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bridge...

* * *

Radarr was with Aerrow, just enjoying the view, when Twilight walk up on the bridge. "Hey there, Radarr?! There's your girlfriend?!"

_"Huh?!"_ Radarr cocked his head in disbelief.

"Don't give that look?! I know you like her that way?! & I think you should really let her how you feel?!" Aerrow said as he smiled at his pet rabbit-weasel.

_"Squawk?!"_

"If that's your way of saying 'Really?!', then sure!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Piper's crystal lab...

* * *

"...No way?!"

"Yep."

"So, you can really mix Blocker crystals with Leech crystals?!"

"Uh-huh, the Blocker Crystal numbs out the explosive properties the Leech Crystal, & the Leech Crystal helps the Blocker Crystal keep it's change longer."

"I had no idea?!"

"Really?!" Trashla said a smile. "So, where did Aerrow get Radarr? He's so cute & sweet?!"

"Well actually Trashla, he found the little guy."

"Really?! How?! Last time I check, rabbit-weasels were only native to my homeland, Terra Snowpathe, & Terra Exerxes, where only those native to both Terras know anything about them."

* * *

"Well, when Aerrow was younger, there was this storm on his home. He & his dad were looking among things, when he found Radarr. The poor thing was all alone, so, Aerrow took in. They've been together, for more or less, ever since...then."

"& there was no one else around?! No other rabbit-weasels?!"

"Nope."

"Poor Radarr?! Spenting all that time without his mother or his father; 'must've been awful?! I know how it feels to be without a mother." Trashla said, not knowing that Junko had just walked, half-way, in front of the lab door; he was going to tell that the food was ready.

"So, if your mom wasn't around, where was she then?"

"She's dead."

"I'm sorry, Trashla?! I had no idea?!"

"It's O.K., Piper?! To tell you the turth, I never knew her. She died giving birth to me." Trashla said, hanging her head sadly. "But my father never stop talking about her. He told me that she was tomboyish, talented at many things, brave & bold, smart as could be -- smarter than any Wallop or Gentrall could ever be, & kind. He said, that the only Gentrall, who was anything like her, was me!"

"So, you take after her?!"

"Yeah."

* * *

"So, how did you get Twilight?"

"Well, there's a strange story to that?! A few weeks..."

_Whoosh!_

_Boing!_

_Whoosh!_

_Crash!_

"Not my Crystals?!"

"Oh no?!"

"Why 'Oh no?!', Trashla?!"

"Let's see; Drizzle Crystals, Weather Crystals of the rain type, & Weather Crystals of the lighting type; not the best mixture, if I remember right?!" she said as a storm cloud, the shape of a ceiling fan, appeared & started shouting rain, thunder, & lighting.

* * *

"Hey, Trashla?! Food's...ready?!" Junko said, pretending to not have heard that, as he then got burned by a bolt of lighting; the same thing had happened to the two girls. "Heh heh ha ha!" he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Trashla growled at him.

"Your face's dirty" he replied while still laughing.

"So is your?!" she said while laughing herself.

"So, you were saying?!" Piper said as she interrupted the laughing fit.

"Oh yeah, Junko, I was telling Piper how I'd found Twilight?! Would you care to listen?"

"Sure?! Oh, & here you go?!" he said as he handed her the soup. She then gobbled it down.

"Trashla?! How could you just eat that!? I thought I saw it move?!"

"Well, I just did, Piper?! Besides, I thought it was the yummiest thing I'd ever had!" she said with a smile. "So, as I was saying, A few weeks after my sixth birthday, I was playing by a frozen river. I then heard something in the nearby bushes, so, I went to check it out. I found two rabbit-weasels, a male & a female, laying dead, in the snow. I also found their den, a tiny burrow in the snow, in those bushes, as well as a tiger-wolf. I'd somehow managed to beat it, but not before it killed the two rabbit-weasels, as well as their pups, except for one. I took that one home with me, of course, my father wasn't too happy 'bout it, but when I told him how she lost her family, he'd let me keep her. I took amazingly good care of her. That rabbit-weasel pup, that I cared for, was Twilght."

* * *

"So, you're always had Twilight?!"

"Uh-huh! Since she was a baby."

"Wow!"

"I know, I'm so glad that she's found herself a boyfriend!"

"Huh?"

"Well, it's so clear that she & Radarr like each other very strongly."

"How strongly are we talking?"

"Strong enough to be love! I mean, they're so meant to be?! So made for each other?! I only wish I could find love so easily?!"

"Whoa?! That's pretty strong?!"

"Well, I gotta, uh, get back to, uh, Aerrow?! He wanted, uh, to see me, uh, about, uh, the ship?!"

"See ya later, Junko?!"

"Hey, Trashla?! Would you like to go out with me?"

* * *

"I'D LOVE TO?!?!"

"REALLY?!"

"Sure, but what time do we meet? & where?!"

"Tonight at 7 P.M., in the launch hanger."

"O.K.! See you tonight?!"

"See ya!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

Later that night...

* * *

"O.K. dude?! First date?! How do you feel?"

"Nervous. I mean, this is the first date for both us. I just want things to be perfect?!"

"So?! Where are you going?"

"It's a patrol fright with a surprize, Stork?! Of course, I can't tell any of you, 'cause it'd ruin the surprize, even if you weren't gonna tell Trashla, O.K.?!"

* * *

"See ya later, Piper?!"

"You too, Trashla?!"

"You ready?!"

"Sure!"

"Then hold on tight?!"

"WHA-HOO?!?!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

Shortly later...

* * *

"This is the spot!"

"It's beautiful, Junko?!"

"I thought you might like it."

"Like it?! I love it here! Thanks, Junko."

"I'm, uh, glad you, uh, feel, uh, that way, Trashla."

* * *

"Uh, Trashla?!"

"Yes?!"

"If you ever need anything, I'm right for you?!"

"Thanks, uh, Junko?!"

"WATCH OUT!" Junko pushed her out of the way. A squad of talons were about drop a net on Trashla, but caught Junko instead.

"JJJJJUUUUUNNNNNKKKKKOOOOO!!!!!"

"We were ordered to get the girl, but maybe we can trade you for her?! Ha ha ha!"

"Oh, no you don't?!" with that, Trashla took off on her Heliscooter (she one just Piper's, only it's faster, & much more protective). She then tossed a Swarm Crystal at the Skimmer belonging to the squad's leader, & then she tossed some Icers at the rest of them. After cutting Junko free, the two of them laughed as the squad left with their tails in between their legs.

"Man! That was amazing!"

"Thanks!"

"It's getting late?! We hurry back the Condor?!"

"Yeah, let's?!"

* * *

Disclaimer: Sami-SDGForce here!! Gotcha u w/ a cliffhanger, heh?! Don't worry; u'll all find out what happens next soon.

* * *


	3. Take Me There

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks, characters, show, & all. They are own by whoever owns them. I do, however, own a couple of characters.

* * *

_**"Kindred Spirits." **_  
Chap. 02./Pt. 01. --  
_**"Take Me There."**_

* * *

"You know, Trashla?! The Dark Ace seems to be after you for some reason. Do you know why?" Aerrow asked, only to elbowed by Junko & Piper.

"Aerrow?!"

"Show some respect?! Boys?!"

"I was just asking?!"

"I'm not sure, actually." the young gentrall sighed. "Even if I did, what would it matter!?"

"Everything the Dark Ace does is usually for a reason, Trashla."

_"Ack!"_

"GET THESE LOVEBIRD RABBIT-WEASELS OFF OF ME!!"

* * *

"COMING, FINN?!"

"Come on, team?! We'd better hurry up so Radarr & Twilight don't go & eat Finn." Aerrow said as his teammates followed him, one by one. But Trashla stopped by a hand belonging to Junko.

"Hey Trashla?!"

"Yeah, Junko?!"

"You know, If there's ever anything you need to talk to me about, I'm open anytime."

"Thanks, Junko. That's means a lot."

"No, problem!"

_'Maybe I should tell him the truth?!'_ Trashla thought to herself. _'No, I can't do that. If I tell that him I'm a princess, he...he wouldn't think of me as the same person; he treat me differently.'_

"Uh, 'you O.K, Trashla?!"

"I'M FINE! YOU DON'T HAVE ACT LIKE I'M WEAK!" Trashla yelled as in to reply, only to clamp her mouth shut with her hands. "I shouldn't said that?! 'Shouldn't said that?!"

* * *

"I don't think you're weak." Junko said, putting a finger under Trashla's drooping chin, pulling it back up. "I worry about you, that's all."

"Yeah, yeah! That means you think I'm a helpless girl who can't take of herself."

"No, my mom used to tell me that just someone worries about you doesn't they think you're weak, but rather they lov-- I mean, _care_ about you."

"Oh, really?!"

"Really, really."

"Thanks, Junko?!"

"No problem?!"

* * *

Much later.....

* * *

"Trashla?!" Piper said as she walked down the hallway of the _Condor_, as she was looking for something to do for her 'spring cleaning', & wandered into Trashla's room. "Whoa! & I thought Finn's room was a mess?!" as she was cleaning, she found some ballroom growns & jewelery & things -- things a mere servant would not have. "What is all this? & How Trashla get her hands on these things if she was just a servant?" & that's when Piper saw it! It was the Heartstone of King Fury I! "Oh my gosh! Trashla's.....the.....the Princess of the Wallops!"

"Oh, my?!" Trashla gasped as she rushed into the room. "Piper, it's not what you think?!"

"Why didn't you say you were a princess?"

"What are you doing in my room? Only Twilight's allowed in here!"

"Don't change the subject! I know the truth!"

"Fine, if you swear not to so much as breathe a syllable to anyone, I'll tell you.....I'll tell you everything."

"Very well, I'm listening?!"

"First of all, those stories I told you & Junko about my mom & Twilight the other day were true." Trashla began. "I ran away to protect my people.....from Master Cyclonis. If she gets a hold of the King Fury's Heartstone, not only would she have control over every territory that belongs to the Wallops, but she'll unstoppable."

* * *

"But why?!" Piper asked. "I mean, sure! It'll give control of the Wallops' homes, but how will that make her unstoppable?"

"It'll make her unstoppable because of the Stone's ability to heal the sick & wounded, even sometimes the dead back to life."

"What?!"

"Uh-huh, she's even captured my father." Trashla explained with a sigh. "Now, you know the turth....." she continued as she paniced & grabbed Piper by the shoulders. ".....But you can't tell anyone!" she exclaimed. "Not even Junko....." she then blushed. ".....Especially not Junko."

"O.K., I guess."

"You've gotta promise me."

"O.K., I promise."

"Swear it!"

"O.K., O.K., you win. I swear I won't tell a soul." Piper said in the most sincere way she knew of. "But I think you should."

"The others.....they just wouldn't understand."

* * *

Disclaimer: Sami-SDGForce here!! Gotcha u w/ a cliffhanger, heh?! Don't worry; u'll all find out what happens next soon.

* * *


End file.
